


When They're Ready

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [12]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place when Daenarya and Mal are sneaking around together, thinking they are being inconspicuous. This is just a short fic as I attempt to chip away at my writer’s block.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When They're Ready

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Do you think they’ll ever tell us?” Nia whispered softly. The last embers of the fire barely a glow under the wash of warm colors painting the sky like a beautiful mosaic. She desperately wanted to share in her friends’ joy.

“Who cares?” Imtura grumbled. A deep yawn roared through the camp as the orc rolled over, attempting to get a few more moments of sleep. 

Threep woke with a start at the sound. “The cream pies are mine!!!“ He hissed, the fur on his back standing up on its end. He looked around for the threat but the party remained in their makeshift beds. He sighed, “If you insist on waking me before the lovebirds get up, at least make sure there are snacks. I require sustenance to keep up my pleasant disposition.”

“I think you’re just a tiny, obnoxious, fussy creature who has a sweets problem.” Imtura’s words rumbled with laughter.

“Shhh,” Tyril insisted, quieting the group. “They’ll tell us when they’re ready. Gods know this journey isn’t easy. Who are we to steal something that brings them comfort?” 

Nia nodded in agreement, her gaze lingering on Daenarya and Mal wrapped safely in each other’s arms. 

Daenarya stirred a low whimper leaving her lips as she nuzzled her face further against him, his beard tingling pleasantly against her tender skin. 

Mal pulled her in, not wanting to part, despite knowing it was time. “Good morning.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes still closed tightly. “Don’t go. One more minute?” 

Mal brushed a kiss on her forehead, his thumb caressing her cheek tenderly, sending a pleasant warmth through her, as she leaned into his touch. His lips curled into a smirk, “I have to, it’s late; otherwise, Elfboy will never let us hear the end of this if we don’t.”

Tyril rubbed the space between his eyes. Nia tried to contain her squeal of excitement. Imtura attempted not to groan as she rolled her eyes. Threep shushed the grumbling of his stomach as he waited for breakfast.

Mal snuck back to his bedroll, glancing over at his companions, who still appeared to be sleeping, none the wiser to their deception. He and Daenarya couldn’t suppress the smiles lingering on their faces as they enjoyed those last few minutes of quiet lost in each other’s eyes, as they waited for the rest of the camp to stir awake.


End file.
